


HG + DM - a txt story

by jalapeno_jazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, txt story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_jazz/pseuds/jalapeno_jazz
Summary: A love story via text





	HG + DM - a txt story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something fun. Note - still working to update a couple of the emoji, since not all are available in AO3 yet. Bear with me, please.
> 
> HP=not mine 🤣

 

DM: making my move

BZ: 🐔

PP: 🕰🕰🕰

DM: 💪

BZ: 🤣🤣🤣

 

__________

 

DM: Hey 👸🏽

HG: New 📱 ...who dis?

DM: 🐉🐉🐉

HG: Oh? Three 🐉?

DM: (I just like the emoji.)

DM: 👸🏽+👱🏻 ➡️☕️

HG: 👍🏾

 

__________

 

DM: Hey 👸🏽

HG:👋🏾

DM: 👸🏽+👱🏻➡️🍽💃🏽🕺

HG: 🤷🏽

DM: 😢

HG: 👩🏽+🦁🦁➡️🍻🕖

DM: Srsly? Ditch them!

HG: 🤦🏽♀️

HG: 💃🏽🕺🕘

DM:😁

 

__________

 

HP: 🐍😒

RW: 🐍🤜🏻

HP: I don’t think you know what that means...

RW: punch, no?

HP: yeah, no

RW: k...how’s this

RW: 🐍🖕🏻

HP: better

HG: 🤦🏽♀️

 

__________

 

BZ: 👌👈

DM: 🕵️

BZ: wtf does that mean

DM: 🤷♂️

BZ: 🤦🏾

 

__________

 

HG: 👀👙

DM: 🤔🤔🤔

HG: 🤥🤥🤥

DM: 😘😘😘

 

__________

 

DM: Hey 👸🏽

DM: 👸🏽↔️👱🏻🔜👰🏽🤵?

HG: srsly? a text??

DM: 🤷♂️

HG: no ring?

DM: 💍

HG: 🤦🏽♀️

 

__________

 

DM: 🦁+🐉

PP: you mean 🐱+🐍?

DM: 👩🏽+👨

PP: ur hopeless

DM: 😻😻😻

 

__________

 

RW: 😥😥😥

HP: 🤫

 

__________

 

HG: 😘🤵🏼

DM: 😘👰🏽

 

__________

 

RW: 👋🏻

PP: 😐

RW: 🥂💆🏻

PP: 😏

 

__________

 

HM: Hey 🐉

DM: 😘

HM:🤢🤢

DM: 🤧🤒?

DM: 😷?

DM: ........

HM: 🤮

DM: 👨⚕️?

DM: 🍜?

DM: ........

HM: 🤰🏽

DM: What is that?? I can’t see it.

HM: 🤦🏽♀️

HM: 🐇😵

DM: Huh??

HM: 👶🏽👶🏽👶🏽👶🏽👶🏽👶🏽

DM: 😱😱😱😱😱😱

DM: 😍😍😍😍😍😍

DM: Wait, you’re not actually having a whole quidditch team, are you?

DM: Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I’d be happy, but...

HM: 🤬🤬🤬

 

__________

 

DM: 👼🏽👼🏽👼🏽

PP: cute angel - but it’s not 🎄

DM: 👶🏽👶🏽👶🏽

PP: oh yay! 😊😊😊

 

__________

 

HM: Don’t tell anyone yet. We should go to the Healer first.

DM: 👌

 

__________

 

DM: 🤫🤫🤫

PP: 🤦🏻♀️

 

__________

 

HM: He already texted you...didn’t he??

PP: 🤐

HM: 🤦🏽♀️

 

 

 


End file.
